


「韦斯莱双子弗乔」王子与浣熊

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *pwp/作者是变态*人兽（不是）*dirty talk简介：某天早晨，乔治发现弗雷德变成了一只色色的小浣熊…
Relationships: 弗雷德韦斯莱x乔治韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

正文

“啊——啾——”乔治是被鼻子痒醒的，他不怎么雅观地打了个巨大的喷嚏。他睁开眼睛，一个毛绒绒黑乎乎的东西正蹲在他胸口打量着他。  
“——什、什么——”那东西鼻尖对鼻尖的瞅着他，乔治下意识地举起了它，“什么东西?”  
“放我下来——乔治你这个蠢货！！”那小动物激动着挥舞着小黑爪子大叫道。  
乔治惊恐地看着手里的大毛球发出了弗雷德的声音， “弗雷德?”  
"没错..."弗雷德忧郁地回答道,他把昨晚想要喝水又懒得点灯，结果拿错了装有变形药水杯子的故事原原本本讲了一遍，乔治看着被自己从腋下提起的小动物胡乱地蹬着短短的四肢，耳朵都沮丧地耷拉下来，毛绒绒的尾巴生无可恋的垂在胖墩墩的屁股下。太可爱了，乔治完全没听弗雷德悲惨的故事，他忙着胡撸着这大毛团子，完全停不下手。  
“乔治！！你有没有在听——”毛团子气愤地摇晃着黑白环纹的尾巴，“快松手！松手！”他惊恐地看见乔治露出他们的妈妈看见哈利时的表情，他的孪生弟弟傻笑着用宠爱的眼神瞧着他，整个熊都吓的炸毛。  
乔治爱不释手地蹂躏着小浣熊油光水滑的皮毛，选择性无视了弗雷德的大喊大叫，“真可爱——”他戳了戳他毛绒绒的小肚皮，“所以——是浣熊吗?”  
有着弗雷德表情的小浣熊了无生趣地盯着他，“闭嘴——”


	2. 车

乔治把小浣熊弗雷德举到自己面前。  
“你干什么——”弗雷德警觉地问道。  
乔治柔软的嘴唇落在他的鼻尖。  
“咦——没有变化——”他听到乔治嘟囔着。  
弗雷德掩饰性地卷起大毛尾巴挡住不存在红晕的黑脸，“喂——你在干什么...”  
乔治揉着他的毛用一种梦幻的语气说道，“故事中美丽的公主鼓起勇气亲吻了丑陋的青蛙，嘭地一声，青蛙消失了，一个英俊的王子出现在烟雾中...”  
小浣熊弗雷德眨了眨黑眼睛，“所以——小乔吉是公主吗——”他毫不觉得自己抓错了重点。  
“?”  
乔治发现浣熊的小爪子色咪咪地扒拉着他的领口，他不留情面地指出，“喂...弗雷德，你知道你现在是只浣熊吧?”  
小浣熊恼羞成怒地用爪爪去踩乔治晨衣下胸口的突起，用弗雷德压低的嗓音说，“信不信——我这样就能让你尖叫着高潮——”  
乔治滑稽地看着他被短毛覆盖的小耳朵，手贱地揪了揪，“不信！”他笑弯了眼。  
接着他瞧见小浣熊生气地拿胖墩墩的屁股背对着他，乔治温柔地给他顺了顺毛，捉着他的大尾巴玩。  
然后这小动物四肢着陆撅着屁股傲慢地踩过他的上半身，拿爪子按上他晨间的勃起。  
“嘶——弗雷德你——你不是认真的把?”乔治估摸着他哥哥的变态程度狐疑地问道。  
小浣熊扭过了身体端坐在他的勃起上，前爪撑在乔治的小腹上，小黑眼睛里露出弗雷德式的不怀好意，“你不是不信吗——”  
“闭上眼睛——”小浣熊像巡视着自己的地盘一般在乔治的身上不疼不痒地踩着，边发号施令，“不许笑！闭眼闭眼！”  
乔治满脑子毛绒绒的小浣熊，尽全力忍住笑，他听到弗雷德用色情的语气说道，“跟着我的声音——”  
“脱掉上衣。”  
被小浣熊支配的刺激感使乔治听话地一颗一颗解开晨衣的纽扣，白皙饱满的胸部暴露在清晨的阳光里，他清晰地听到小浣熊弗雷德咕噜一声吞了口口水，抱歉，他真的很想笑。  
但当一个软软的肉垫踩上他红润的乳头时，他深深唾弃自己的变态并大声呻吟了起来，非人类的肉掌按压着挺立的乳尖，偶尔尖尖的指甲刮蹭到敏感的皮肤，更要命的是弗雷德不停地说着下流话，“舒服吗乔吉——你的乳头硬的像石子儿——”  
“噢...弗雷德你这个变态...”乔治被撩拨地直哼哼。  
“玩玩你自己——”弗雷德收回爪子又端坐回他的勃起上命令道，“像我摸你奶子那样揉自己——”  
乔治呻吟着从腹肌往上摩挲着，回忆着弗雷德平日里怎么对待他的胸部，他修长的手抓揉起饱满的胸肌，把它们挤压变形地搓揉着，完全不知这一幕有多么淫靡，小浣熊的胖屁股坐在他的勃起上隔着睡裤扭动，毛绒绒的大尾巴扫过他的双腿之间。小浣熊弗雷德眼神发直地看着乔治忍不住夹起自己的乳尖提拉着，他继续坏心地挑逗乔治，“想想我是怎么吸它们的——”  
乔治受不了地哼哼唧唧着，动作有些粗暴地将乳头按压进深粉色的乳晕，再用手指把它们抠弄出来。  
“现在——我要扒掉你的裤子。”弗雷德说道，乔治摸索着把浣熊弗雷德抱到旁边，便急不可耐地把睡裤连带着内裤一起扯了下来，被前液搞得湿漉漉的肉棒弹了出来，紧贴住他的小腹。  
“噢...”乔治舒服地喘息着。  
“向我张开你的腿——乔吉。”小浣熊跳跃到乔治的两腿间，尾巴不耐烦的催促着他分开腿。  
乔治老脸一红，慢慢地将后穴展示在弗雷德眼前，“太——太变态了——”他呻吟着说。  
弗雷德用有着柔软长毛的尾巴轻轻骚着乔治的小洞，软毛刷过敏感的大腿根，乔治紧绷的大腿颤抖了起来，“好痒——”  
“痒?”弗雷德恶劣的用尾巴尖捅捅那个小洞，乔治呜咽着把腿分的更开了。他等候着弗雷德的下一道指示。  
“我会吸你流着水的阴茎，但是你现在必须展示你的诚意，”乔治想象着以往弗雷德给他的口交画面，难耐地喘息着，双手急躁地揉搓着自己的胸部，直到他听到弗雷德说，“舔湿你的手指，用它们好好的操你的小洞——”  
“梅林啊...”乔治红着脸吸吮着自己的手指，把他们一根一根塞入自己的屁股。“梅林不会操你，”小浣熊不满地甩着尾巴，“你只能求我干你的屁股——”  
他把大尾巴缠上乔治的阴茎，灵活地把它卷在蓬松的尾毛里，滴落的前液搞湿了它好几撮毛，乔治被这种麻麻痒痒小针扎般的感觉逼迫的摇起了头，“弗雷德——求你——别这么弄——”  
弗雷德对自己制造出来的效果非常满意，他英俊的孪生弟弟在情欲中沉浮，淫荡地袒露着胸膛向他张开着腿，手指还在噗嗤噗嗤地干着自己的洞，弗雷德兴奋地直摆尾巴，他对着乔治说，“拉开你的小穴——我要干你了——”  
乔治用两指撑开被自己扩张松软的洞，期待着弗雷德的什么部位会干进来。  
一根毛绒绒的东西拂过他的手指探了进来，软毛刷过敏感的内壁，乔治崩溃地大声呻吟，“操——操你的弗雷德——快拿出去！”  
弗雷德不理他，着迷地看着动物尾巴插入抽出着深粉色的小洞，“难道干的你不舒服吗——乔吉——”他尽可能地探到深处再整个抽了出来，倒着的尾毛扫过每一部分的肠壁，“我的尾巴都湿了呢——真是不诚实——”  
弗雷德连浣熊都当的天赋秉异，乔治非常崩溃地想。  
“瞧瞧你自己——”弗雷德还在调戏他，“像不像长了根尾巴?”  
乔治睁开眼睛，黑白环纹的毛尾巴被他分泌的肠液沾湿了不少，飞快在他的屁股里进出，小浣熊蹲在笔直站立的阴茎下，用不可能认错的弗雷德式坏笑仰视着他。过于变态的画面让他的阴茎在无人碰触的情况下，激烈地射精了，该死的小浣熊还在用弗雷德的嗓音笑道，“乔吉——你被一只浣熊操射了——”  
乳白的精液断断续续地喷射出来，有些滴到了弗雷德湿润的鼻尖，小浣熊伸出舌头舔了一口。  
嘭。  
小浣熊不见了，高大英俊的男孩儿重重地压在乔治身上，乔治虚弱地嗷了一声，就被光屁股的弗雷德转过身去，以一种动物惯用的后入式进入了，“变态！！”乔治无力地扭着屁股，“还当自己是浣熊！?”  
弗雷德兴奋地顶顶他的前列腺，喉咙深处发出满意的低吼，“反正乔吉你也很享受啊——”  
乔治软趴趴地被压在床单上悔不当初，早知道会这样那样就把他关笼子里了...

童话故事里，王子亲吻了他的小浣熊，嘭的一声，小浣熊不见了，一个英俊的王子出现了...并把另一个王子操的下不了床。

END


End file.
